gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second Battle of Kingshead Depot
A New Battle Around 5:00 PM, EST, September 4, 1744, (2011), Lord Johnny Coaleaston's spies informed him that Francis Chiphawk and other Paradoxians were hiding on Kingshead. Immediately Lord Coaleaston launched a ship, and turned the course for Kingshead. Just then another one of his spies informed him they were inside the Depot, and Johnny knew he had to get in. He readied the sails, and started for Kingshead. First Attack Lord Coaleaston was alone, and when he landed he knew he was going to be in heavy danger. He reloaded his musket, and crouched behind a barrel. He saw four Paradox members just inside the gate, and he fired at the first. The Paradoxian fell, and Lord Coaleaston quickly shot another, who screamed in pain and fell off the dock. The two other Paradox members fled through the marching grounds, obviously heading to the Depot. Lord Coaleaston fired one last shot, bringing down another Paradoxian. He charged after the last Paradox member, and drew his sword. As he was running he stabbed the wounded Paradoxian, and headed on. The Charge Lord Coaleaston stopped at the gates to get in the Depot area. He noticed a young private laying wounded nearby. The private slowly crawled over to Lord Coaleaston, and picked up his musket. "I'm with you sir." he said. Johnny called to two other privates that were running from the dock, muskets at the ready. They crouched next to him, and they made a small barrier of crates and barrels. They took cover behind this, and then Lord Coaleaston gave the command to fire. Four musket shots rang out, and three of the eight Paradoxians near the door fell. One of the remaining quickly opened the door to get inside, when Private Jenkins, the wounded private, fired. The Paradoxian fell, and the other four looked at each other in confusion. The other two privates fired, one of the bullets hitting a barrel of gunpowder nearby, causing a small explosion the blew two of the Paradoxians to the ground. One of them got up, and grabbed his sword. The privates fired one more time, all missing, but causing more confusion for the Paradocks. Lord Coaleaston threw down his musket, pulled out his sabre, and jumped over the barricade. He yelled, and stabbed one of the Paradoxians, and then kicked another, and finally equipped his pistol and fired a fatal shot to the lastr Paradoxian. Inside the Depot Johnny quickly ran into the depot, and noticed that his spy was standing next to Francis Chiphawk. Johnny hid himself behind a small crate in the corner of the room, and counted 12 Paradoxians inside. Johnny grabbed a blunderbuss from a weapon crate, and loaded it. He fired, killing three Paradox members. Just then, four EITC soldiers knocked down the door, and following them was Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard and Princess Amelia Augustus (Emily McSteel). Lord Redbeard fired two shots, and wounded Hippie. Four Paradoxians rushed to his side, as Lord Coaleaston and Lord Redbeard jumped up and charged. Lord Coaleaston killed two more Paradoxians, and Lord Redbeard wounded one and killed two. More EITC soldiers came in, and assisted Lord Redbeard. Lord Coaleaston fell back and advised Princess Amelia to get out of the area, because it was not safe there. Just then seven more Paradoxians came in and fired their rifles. A shot took whizzed just past Princess Amelia and took Lord Coaleaston's hat right off his head. The Escape Lord Coaleaston screamed one more time at Princess Amelia to get out, and she finally decided to escape. She took off before Lord Coaleaston could even sheath his sabre. He ran down through the marching grounds with four Paradoxians close behind. He drew his sword, stopped, and held it out. One fo the Paradoxians, unable to stop himself, ran into it, and collapsed. Lord Coaleaston got into a heavy duel with one of the other Paradoxians, and, unable to win, drew his pistol and fired a shot into the Paradoxian's stomach. Lord Coaleaston then stabbed the third Paradoxian, and the fourth ran back up the hill. Lord Coaleaston fired a shot, just missing, and he threw down his pistol and followed after Princess Amelia. Two other soldiers rushed to his side, and covered him while he got the Princess to the docks. When they were all safe, and ready to get into a boat, a cannon blast knocked them all off the docks into the water. Lieutenant Commander Dustin Smith readied a boat, and then Lieutenant Commander Jason boarded. Princess Amelia followed, and finally Lord Coaleaston climbed aboard. The Aftermath *Lord Coaleaston was given a new hat. *Princess Amelia was evacuated to another island. *Lieutenant Commanders Jason and Smith were each given a commendation. *Lord Marshall Redbeard and his men finished off the last of the Paradocks. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO Wars Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:British Empire Category:EITC Category:POTCO